la vida de los ciervos
by cutebutsavage
Summary: alucard encuentra a una niña herida en el bosque y se da cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a su padre.
1. Chapter 1

Silencio.

De alguna manera se metía en la mente e irrumpía con mayor fuerza que el ruido. No era como estar dormido, estar dormido era esa penumbra comfortable, el vacío familiar y una que otra vez algún sueño placentero o intrascendente.

La vigilia por otra parte, a veces resultaba insoportable. Afuera de este castillo que palpita como un corazón mecánico, pensaba, hay vida.

Y sin embargo para él, la vida de afuera a veces parecía estar a años luz. Afuera había un cielo de tormenta, precioso, lleno de nubes grises. Pronto empezaría la sinfonía de truenos y la danza aérea de los rayos.

Pero Alucard sufría en silencio.

Si no fuera por el calendario que se había propuesto marcar religiosamente día por día, viviría perdido en el tiempo y el espacio.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde la partida de Sypha y Belmont, dos años desde la muerte de Drácula, dos años desde que Alucard heredó la casa de su padre y la biblioteca de su amigo.

En esos dos años Alucard se había sometido en cuerpo y alma al estudio de la biblioteca familiar Belmont, tanto de su organización como los libros y artefactos que yacían en ella. Al igual que de la preservación de la mansión, sin embargo, y a pesar de su naturaleza contemplativa había ocasiones en las que recordaba la soledad de su padre y se reflejaba un poco en ella. A veces perdía la cuenta de las lunas, el estudio y la enormidad de la mansión lo tenían en una especie de transe atemporal y tenía que salir al bosque a contemplar el vuelo de las aves, o los ojos de los siervos, o cualquier otra cosa viva para recordar también su propia existencia.

Era una de esas noches, había salido a conectarse de nuevo con la vida, cuando divisó algo inusual en el panorama. Un montón de luces que descendían de la montaña más cercana como si el bosque estuviera incendiándose, pero se movían cuesta abajo por entre los árboles y matorrales. Alucard las siguió con los ojos antes de entender de qué se trataba.

Agudizó sus sentidos para verlo todo más de cerca y entonces percibió algo, el sonido dulce de las plantas de sus pies contra el piso, el sudor frío que le caía por el rostro, el olor del miedo, el llanto que le nublaba los ojos. La vio escondida debajo de un arbusto tratando de recuperarse cuando se giró de repente como si hubiera sentido su presencia.

-Ahí estás- exclamó un hombre y la tomó del cabello exponiéndola a las antorchas- vamos ver qué tan rápido corres ahora.

La sostenía como se sostiene a una liebre que se acaba de cazar, mientras otro le escupía y las antorchas se acomodan alrededor presenciando.

-Con qué esta es la hija de la puta- decía otro- vamos a ver si la rama es de la misma madera que el tronco- y varios comenzaron a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Una sombra cubrió la luna, las antorchas se extinguieron de pronto y unos ojos enormes y rojos fueron la única luz que alumbró la escena, las alas se abrieron como cuchillas en la noche y los mismos hombres que acababan de quitarse sus cinturones se orinaron encima al verle los dientes y las garras, todos salieron huyendo.

Alucard la miró tirada en el suelo, llena de tierra y sangre, respirando como un venado recién nacido y recuperando su forma original la tomó en sus brazos.

Apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos.

-¿eres… el diablo?- la escuchó preguntar en un susurro.

-algo así- le contestó él.

-gracias por venir por mí- fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

La niña abrió los ojos y la luz de la mañana la cegó. El cuerpo le dolía pero se sentía extrañamente cómoda, se incorporó poco a poco y se encontró en una habitación de lo más lujosa, aunque empolvada y sucia. Las sábanas blancas que la cubrían crujían cuando se movía. A un lado de la cama, en una mesa de noche había un gotero que destilaba un aroma fuerte a eucalipto y de la ventana abierta entraba el frío del bosque.

-Dormiste dos días- dijo una voz de pronto, aunque ella juraba estar sola en la habitación, se giró sobresaltada y encontró a un hombre rubio y alto, de tez pálida y ojos del color del ámbar que la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿dón...dónde estoy?- preguntó casi sin voz.

-a cien acres del pueblo más cercano-

-p-pero ¿cómo?-

-estabas herida en el bosque ¿no recuerdas nada?-

La chica bajó la cabeza un instante y contestó:

-sí, recuerdo que era de noche y… vi… a Lucifer- Alucard no dijo nada- tenía unas alas enormes y ojos rojos y… me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó con él.

-alucinaste por el cansancio- dijo después de un momento.- puedes descansar algo más pero tendrás que irte, esta casa no es habitable.

Dió vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¿usted… es doctor?- Alucard la miró de reojo.

-Algo así- dijo simplemente- el agua de la bañera está caliente, puedes limpiarte si quieres.

-¿cual ba…?- pero antes de terminar la pregunta ya había desaparecido y al volver a pasear sus ojos por la habitación encontró una bañera de plata llena de agua humeante y una bandeja con un cepillo y jabón de avena.

Al terminar de bañarse encontró un vestido blanco en la cama, aunque esta vez decidió ya no pensar en cómo las cosas simplemente aparecían frente a ella.

Alucard alejó la vista del libro, la sentía moverse por la mansión, tocar las cosas, veía su vestido ondear en el pasillo y sus pies pasear por las alfombras y por el pasto del jardín. Mientras había dormido ningún tipo de hambre lo había perturbado, pero después de dos años de vigilia aparentemente pacífica, la visión repentina de su sangre había despertado algo en él, su madre le venía a la mente una y otra vez y le impedía pensar con claridad. Sentía una especie de cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y en la boca. Esa soledad, pensaba, ¿sería ese estado en el que se encontraba ahora, el mismo estado en el que se encontraba su padre cuando su madre llegó a él?

Al día siguiente ella lo esperaba ya vestida, sentada en la cama.

-Estás despierta- al escucharlo se puso de pie.

-Buenos días- dijo quedamente.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó él desde el umbral.

-bien… creo, en realidad, estoy mejor ya… ya no me duele el cuerpo pero, tampoco he tenido hambre, ni he comido nada eso es ¿acaso es por ese gotero?- dijo señalando a la mesa de noche.

-Puede ser- dijo aún desde el umbral.- ¿estás lista para irte?

-quisiera agradecer a la señora-

-¿qué?- preguntó Alucard sin esconder un poco su desconcierto.

-vi su retrato en un salón cercano, disculpe que haya salido de la habitación solo quería caminar un poco y la vi, quiero agradecerle su hospitalidad- dijo determinante.

Él no dijo nada al principio, no veía necesidad de mentir pero tampoco de explicar la situación.

-¿acaso usted está solo en esta casa?- esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

Por primera vez miró con atención a la chica. Tenía el cabello y los ojos negros como el carbón y la piel muy blanca, los labios algo partidos y una cicatriz que le partía la ceja. Le recordó un poco a Sypha en la delicadeza de sus facciones y el corte de su cabello, calculó que tendría a lo mucho unos catorce años.

-¿está solo en esta casa señor?- preguntó de nuevo.

-así es- contestó con simpleza.

-¿por eso dijo que esta casa no es habitable?-

-así es- repitió.

-pero si eso es así ¿cómo es que usted habita en un lugar así?-

Alucard no contestó. En lugar de eso dio media vuelta.

-si aún estás cansada puedes quedarte más tiempo, pero tendrás que irte pronto, esta casa no es habitable para alguien como tú- dijo y desapareció en el pasillo.

La miraba a través de un ventanal recoger bayas en el jardín. Detrás de él el retrato de su madre. Aunque no lo miraba, Alucard sentía que sabía de su presencia, que era consciente de que era observada. Se preguntaba por qué actuaba así, por qué no la dormía y la abandonaba cerca de la aldea, porque la mantenía dentro de la casa, merodeando en los salones y en las alcobas como si quisiera que lo encontrara, como si quisiera que recorriera toda la mansión y descubriera todos sus secretos sin que él tuviera que decirle nada.

Basta, pensó, basta. Hoy mismo se irá.

La luna estaba en medio del cielo cuando Alucard entró a la habitación con un frasco en la mano. La miró desde la esquina acostada en la cama respirar con dificultad, sabía que tenía una costilla fracturada y le costaba trabajo atrapar el aire.

Sus bucles negros le tapaban la cara, se acercó en silencio hasta quedar junto a ella y destapó el frasco, pero en ese momento el aire de la noche removió las sabanas y dejó expuesto su cuello.

Alucard se detuvo. Sentía la corriente de su sangre circular por su yugular y sintió hambre. Hacía tanto que no la sentía, había olvidado lo molesta que era. La criatura abrió entonces los ojos y lo miró, él sospechaba que estaba despierta pero aún así se había acercado. Sus ojos negros lo apuntaban como las manecillas de un reloj apuntan la hora y sus labios se partieron.

-¿piensa hacerme daño?- preguntó pero no sonaba asustada. Alucard se transportó a la biblioteca y la dejó sola en la alcoba.

Sabía que podía satisfacer su hambre, beberla hasta acabarla como una botella de vino y que nadie vendría a buscarla, pero los ojos de su madre lo miraban desde el salón ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Era el aislamiento? ¿La soledad? ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué la perseguían para cazarla como si fuera un conejo? ¿Por qué no se iba?

No fue a verla en la mañana. Lo esperó sentada durante horas pero no llegó. Al caer la tarde empezó a abrir cada puerta que se cruzaba en su camino, pero era una casa enorme y fría.

La soledad la asaltó de repente, el pensar que no había nadie más que ella en una mansión tan vieja e inmensa hizo que un escalofrío bajara por su columna vertebral, apuró las escaleras y los pasillos buscándolo pero la noche caía y aún no veía a nadie. Exhausta se tiró en el piso, tal vez se había ido, tal vez la había abandonado. Una luz roja la iluminó, se colaban los rayos de luna por un vitral que alumbraba unas escaleras al final del pasillo.

Como pudo se levantó y las siguió.

Alucard luchaba contra el hambre, solo pensaba en su madre y en la sangre de los labios de la niña cuando la encontró, su cuello expuesto al frío, sus manos delgadas como las de su madre. Sus ojos se volvían rojos y su cuerpo se desdoblaba en garras y escamas que tiraban los muebles y acababan con el tapiz sin saber que alguien lo observaba por el cerrojo. Se dejó vencer por la locura esa noche y perforó los vidrios del ventanal para surcar la noche en busca de una presa, ahí escondido entre los árboles se cruzó con un siervo y bastó con que posara sus ojos en él para tenerlo ya entre sus dientes.

Despertó en la habitación hecha un caos. Se incorporó poco a poco recordando su episodio nocturno, salió del observatorio y se encerró en su alcoba, que nunca usaba y llenó la bañera de agua.

No la vio en toda la mañana, se había ido.

Una ligera sensación de alivio invadió su cuerpo, bajó por fin a la biblioteca y pudo leer.

La noche lo asaltó de repente, subió a contemplar la vida nocturna desde la sala y halló de nuevo el rostro de su madre en el retrato. Pensó entonces en los días en los que corría junto con ella por los pasillos de la mansión y su padre observaba desde las sombras. Entendía entonces porqué su padre la había tomado, veía en sus ojos los ojos de todos los siervos y pensó entonces en la niña, eso era lo que veía en ella: los ojos de todos los siervos.

-sé lo que eres- escuchó decir detrás y se giró para observarla.-algo así como el diablo, algo así como un doctor. Te he visto anoche, sé que eres-

Alucard no dijo nada

-¿por qué regresaste entonces? ¿no me tienes miedo?- preguntó por fin, sin cambiar su expresión.

La niña se acercó a él lentamente y extendió su mano hasta llegar a su cara, él sabía que lo encontraría demasiado frío pero el contacto cálido de su palma en su mejilla lo obligó a mantenerse quieto.

-no- dijo por fin- no tengo miedo, fuiste tu quien me salvó en la noche y curaste mis heridas, y me dejaste quedarme en tu casa. He visto sus retratos colgados en las paredes y aunque no lo conozco siento que lo entiendo porque yo también estoy sola, yo también estoy huérfana, yo también quisiera alejarme por completo de la gente y al mismo tiempo… deseo… curarlos.

Separó su mano del rostro de Alucard.

-Por eso, deseo pedirle que me deje quedarme, quiero aprender-

-¿aprender qué?-

-a curar, quiero curar. Mi madre… mi madre se ganaba la vida estando con hombres, era tan dulce y amable pero se enfermó y contagió a algunas personas… no había nadie que la atendiera ni la ayudara y mi madre murió sola- gruesas lágrimas rodaban en el rostro de la niña.- quiero curar a la gente, si usted me enseña yo puedo ser su criada, me haré cargo de su casa yo… cocinaré…

-pero no como-

\- haré su alcoba…-

-no duermo-

-limpiaré su casa-

-morirás de cansancio antes de acabar-

-le daré mi sangre-

Alucard guardó silencio.

-no estoy segura pero creo que eso quiere ¿no? Se la puedo dar si solo me deja con la necesaria para estar con vida y…-

-no- y sonó como una sentencia de muerte.

-p-pero-

-no beberé tu sangre-

-la necesita-

-tú no sabes eso- insistió él.

-vi sus ojos, esa hambre… y escuché como devoró a ese animal- la niña se acercó a él descubriendo su hombro, Alucard no se movió- pero, por alguna razón… no le tengo miedo señor, creo que ya me han hecho demasiado daño las personas. Yo no sé qué sea usted, solo quiero reponer lo que le debo, no me importaría dársela si es lo que necesita pero permítame quedarme y aprender.

Claro, esa era la razón. Su madre, su madre nunca se hubiera negado a acogerla.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, esta bien, te enseñaré pero entonces tendrás que defender conmigo esta casa de cualquier peligro que pueda acecharla y debes de jurar obedecerme siempre en todo lo que te pida-

La niña se puso la mano en el pecho.

-bien- dijo Alucard acercándose . Enterró entonces sus colmillos cerca de su clavícula y la sangre tibia empezó a correr. Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido pero aguantó mientras Alucard la bebía. No era la primera vez que bebía sangre, cuando aún estaba desarrollándose su madre alguna vez lo encontró intentando beber a una ardilla y desde entonces sintió la responsabilidad de dársela así como le daba la leche materna cuando recién nacido. Aún así, al no ser un vampiro por completo fueron ocasiones contadas las que sucedió y era más por necesidad fisiológica que por gusto. Sin embargo y quizá por los dos años de vigilia, la sangre de la niña le sentaba particularmente bien, su calor y el sabor metálico lo reconfortaban al tiempo que lo hacían sentirse incluso más despierto.

Cuando sintió que empezaba a temblar se detuvo.

La recostó en la cama y le cubrió de nuevo el cuello con el vestido.

-Mi nombre… es… Mirrha- dijo a media voz.

-Mirrha- repitió Alucard- soy Adrian, Adrian Tepes.

-Tepes- suspiró Mirrha luchando contra el sueño que se apoderaba de ella- por favor… no se aleje.

Alucard la observó dormir. Todos los siervos dormían también.


	2. Chapter 2

La flecha rompió el aire con su filo y se fue a encarnar justo en el ojo de la liebre. De entre los arbustos emergió una silueta ágil y esbelta, la niña miró la sangre propagarse por la tierra unos momentos, luego cogió a su presa y dio media vuelta.

A esa hora del día el bosque estaba tranquilo, no se oía más que el cascabeleo de las hojas sacudidas por el viento, los gritos de las aves y la corriente del río.

En días así cuando había cazado y su vestido estaba manchado de sangre, le gustaba quitárselo y lavarse en el río. Colgaba la prenda en alguna rama baja y se acostaba en la hiedra a sentir la luz del sol en su piel húmeda.

Disfrutaba ver ese color dorado que había en sus ojos cerrados cuando los golpeaban los rayos de luz.

-Mirrha- escuchó que alguien le decía y al entreabrir los ojos halló unos ojos rubios que la miraban como un par de estrellas rojas y la cabellera dorada que enmarcaba el rostro pálido.

Se levantó de golpe.

-Tardaste en llegar- le dijo mirándola fijamente. La niña se abrazó a sí misma algo apenada de la piel que dejaba expuesta su blusón.

-Me manche el vestido, entonces me detuve a limpiarlo, lo siento- Alucard asintió sin decir nada. Se removió la capa que estaba usando y se la sujetó del cuello a la chica.

-Hora de volver- dijo simplemente.

-Si señor- pero cuando la niña se levantó Alucard se percató de un corte en la espinilla que hacía que su sangre escurriera por el resto de la pierna

Había cambiado, en las últimas semanas había cambiado más de lo que lo había hecho en sus veintitantos años. Con Mirrha los días transcurrían un poco más rápido y sus estudios se habían retrasado un poco porque ahora su prioridad era el aprendizaje de su pupila. Aunque le costaba trabajo al principio era dedicada y disciplinada, en las últimas semanas había aprendido la organización de la biblioteca, había perfeccionado su lectura y se había familiarizado con los textos mágicos.

Alucard había encontrado un modelo anatómico con el cual le enseñaba sobre el cuerpo humano y la hacía llevar un diario de flora donde Mirrha llevaba un record de todas las plantas que encontraba en el bosque junto con sus propiedades mágicas y medicinales.

Su mayor virtud, pensaba Alucard, era su curiosidad.

Mirrha deseaba saber todo, entender el mundo de la manera en que su maestro lo entendía. Le maravillaba ese hombre que sabía la mecánica de la naturaleza, del clima, del cuerpo humano, de las corrientes de los ríos, de la geografía de Wallachia, de lo que había incluso más allá. Había montones de cosas que quería que le explicara. Un montón de cosas que quería saber.

Sobre todo, y esto la hacía sentir un poco apenada, quería saber cosas sobre él. Sobre su vida.

Los objetos de la casa a veces le hablaban, le daban pequeñas pistas, pero parecían siempre hechos aislados y ella era incapaz de armar el gran rompecabezas de la vida de Alucard, o como ella lo llamaba, el Sr. Tepes.

Alucard sabía esto pero no veía la necesidad de explicarlo todo y tampoco sabría por dónde comenzar.

Mirrha pensaba a veces en su reserva y a la falta de palabras había aprendido a observarlo. Sus ademanes gentiles, las atenciones que le tenía, los cuidados que le procuraba, cómo salía a buscarla cuando llegaba el mediodía y aún no llegaba a la casa, cómo trataba las heridas que se hacía al cazar, aunque no sabía cómo lo lograba mantenía las alcobas limpias para que ella no perdiera tiempo que podía usar en su educación, y aunque él no comía ni dormía tomaba pausas para acompañarla mientras ella lo hacía.

-Iré a cocinar la liebre- dijo tímidamente la niña cuando cruzaron por la puerta.

-No tardes mucho, hoy tengo varias cosas por enseñarte.

-Si señor- dijo y se fue corriendo.

La lección sería en el jardín. Había veces que se encerraban en la biblioteca y se dedicaban a extraer todo el conocimiento de los libros, pero había ocasiones especiales en donde estudiaban el mundo desde afuera y eso era algo que Mirrha realmente disfrutaba.

-este- señalaba Alucard.

-Salvia, se usa para aliviar dolor por golpes o heridas así como impedir infecciones, la usamos para propiciar la inmortalidad, longevidad y la sabiduría-

-esta-

-manzanilla, estabiliza los ácidos estomacales y corrige trastornos alimenticios, un ramillete pequeño es un escudo para malos espíritus-

-esta-

-Artemisa, acaba con los parásitos que pueden incubar en el cuerpo humano, repele insectos, la usamos para inducirnos en sueños proféticos y potenciar habilidades psíquicas-

El cielo que se había puesto n gris ahora se compactaba en nubes negras y a lo lejos empezaban a oírse los truenos, seguidos por la luz de los rayos que se propagaban por las nubes como un río de luz.

-Mirrha- la llamó Alucard. Pero ella no respondía. Repitió su nombre pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Cuando un trueno hizo retumbar el cielo nuevamente, se percató del leve temblor en el cuerpo de la niña.

Le tomó el hombro y esto pareció hacerla reaccionar.

-Lo siento- murmuró en una voz tan queda que parecía la de un hada o algo muy pequeño. Entraron cuando las gotas de lluvia empezaron a ametrallar el suelo del bosque com violencia, caían sobre el techo y bañaban el castillo como si estuviera sumergido en un río caudaloso.

Alucard hizo lo posible por continuar su lección pero algo parecía distraer a la niña y al cabo de un rato acabó por rendirse.

-¿por qué no tomas un baño y buscas algo en la biblioteca para distraerte? Ya haz trabajado mucho hoy- dijo con un tono casi dulce, pero Mirrha no reaccionó sino hasta instantes después y de forma mecánica se levantó del escritorio.

Él solo la miró salir de la habitación sumida en un silencio denso como una costra. Después de pasar tanto tiempo sin interacciones humanas, le costaba trabajo distinguir las emociones. Alucard pensaba en su madre y su intuición y sabía que nunca llegaría al nivel de deducción de ella. Decidió retomar sus deberes y dejar de pensar en eso.

Para cuando cayó la noche, la lluvia seguía arrancando ramas y deshaciendo arbustos. Afuera el aire tronaba y por los vitrales del castillo se colaban los destellos platinados emitidos por las nubes.

Alucard alzó la vista de los libros cuando las campanadas que anunciaban la media noche hacían vibrar el castillo, pensó entonces en Mirrha, no la había visto desde la tarde. Cuando entró a su alcoba y encontró la cama intacta, una sensación extraña, como de inyección fría le recorrió el cuerpo.

Abrió las puertas de cada alcoba pero una a una las encontraba vacías, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Debía llamarla? ¿Gritar?

De pronto escuchó algo, solo cuando un relámpago iluminó la alcoba se dió cuenta de que estaba en su habitación de niño. Y que el ruido que escuchaba venía del armario.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y la luz de los rayos le revelaron a la niña hecha un ovillo, envuelta en su antigua ropa, temblando.

-Mirrha- la llamó, pero ella no acababa de reaccionar. Miedo, había olvidado también el miedo. Como te deja absorto en otro mundo, tan lejos de todo, tan vulnerable.

Recordó la primera vez que vió a su padre salir de cacería, era aún un niño y desobedeciendo a su madre salía espiar al conde mientras cazaba. Lo observo despedazar un oso como si fuera una gallina, ese espasmo del terror, la había olvidado.

El estrépito de un trueno cayendo justo fuera de la ventana la hicieron reaccionar y saltó inmediatamente al cuerpo de Alucard, prendandose de él con fuerza.

Cuando la sintió temblar pensó en muchas cosas, en la sensación que tienes al sostener un pájaro vivo en la mano. Y aunque sabía que su piel era fría, que quizá encontrara su cuerpo demasiado afilado para ser reconfortante, la rodeó con sus brazos igual.

Luego de unos momentos la separó un poco de él y tapó sus oídos. Un silencio total envolvió a la niña, que veía el cuarto iluminarse pero ya no escuchaba nada, tímidamente alzó la vista y encontró el rostro de su maestro. Se tranquilizó rápido pero cayó desfallecida en su pecho.

Mirrha sintió el calor de sus cobijas y una mano que la arropaba, se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó él.

-¿podría quedarse conmigo?- dijo con voz trémula. Alucard se estremeció por dentro pero no dejó que ella lo notara.

Se sentó junto a la cama sin dejar de sostener la mano de Mirrha. Ella miraba el techo algo consternada, no se atrevía a hablar.

-Una vez me escapé de casa en una tormenta eléctrica- comenzó él a contar- de pequeño era bastante travieso. Normalmente mi madre disfrutaba de mis ocurrencias, pero esa vez no fue así. Me paré cerca de un árbol viejo y un rayo le cayó incinerándolo por completo.

Mirrha lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Fue la primera ocasión que veía el fuego de esa forma, lo había visto antes en la chimenea del castillo donde mi madre me sentaba en su regazo mientras mi padre leía. Nunca pensé que pudiera ser asi de destructivo.- Alucard hizo una pausa, Mirrha se levantó un poco- y luego, años después me enteré de la forma en la que mi madre murió.

La niña aguantó la respiración.

-Igual que aquel tronco seco, solo quedaron cenizas de ella: polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás, siempre me pareció irónico- Alucard no la veía, parecía estar en otro lado dirigiéndose a alguien en el pasado.

-Y-yo-

-Esta bien- la interrumpió él.- Es extraño hablar de ello, mi padre hizo cosas horribles, cosas que quizá no creerías para vengarse de la gente que mató a mi madre, pero siempre pienso en el fuego-

Mirrha apretó un poco su mano.

-Yo… no sé por qué les tengo miedo solo…- no pudo seguir, su voz se partió.

-Sé que no lo parece, pero he estado más tiempo solo en mi vida que acompañado.- Alucard la miró como tratando de explicarse con los ojos- las ideas y los sentimientos de los humanos, me parecen valiosos, porque así lo aprendí de mi madre, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me siento ajeno a ellos.

Mirrha bajó la cabeza.

-aún así, si tu quieres decirme los tuyos, yo siempre querré escuchar- la niña alzó los ojos de nuevo. Había algo tan apacible en el rostro de su guardián. Algo que la tranquilizaba, que la hacía sentir segura.

Afuera seguía lloviendo, y ella seguía estrechando su mano. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, el castillo era el hogar de alguien.


	3. Chapter 3

Alucard había convertido buena parte de la biblioteca en un laboratorio para Mirrha. El día siguiente a la tormenta eléctrica, el joven encontró a la niña plantada en el umbral, observando hacia los libros y al sentir su presencia dijo muy decidida "quiero saber cómo funcionan". Alucard preguntó qué cosa, a lo que ella respondió, "los rayos y los truenos".

Era la primera vez que Mirrha expresaba algún deseo, desde que le pidió que le permitiera quedarse y aunque él no sabía al principio qué hacer para concederle ese deseo, accedió sin decírselo.

Pasó los días siguientes hablándole a Mirrha sobre la electricidad, los fenómenos lumínicos, los colores. Y por las noches preparaba un espacio en la biblioteca.

-esta bien si no logras entenderlo al principio- dijo tras observar el ceño fruncido de Mirrha.

-Pero quiero entender- Alucard no estaba seguro si aquello era determinación o berrinche. - está… e-electricidad ¿en dónde está?

-en todas partes, en los objetos, en los cuerpos, en el aire- explicaba el rubio mientras frotaba sus manos con un trozo de tela.

-p-pero, ¿cómo..¡au!- la niña se cubrió la nariz al sentir una pequeña explosión proveniente del dedo índice de su maestro- ¿qué fue…? ¿Eso fue…?

-electricidad Mirrha-

La chica tenía una cara de asombro tal que Alucard no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-¿qué más?- preguntó entusiasmada.-¿hay electricidad en las plantas?

-si, y también en algunos animales- el joven sacó de su bolsillo una brújula- la electricidad produce fenómenos, como pequeñas explosiones, luces…

-¡como los rayos y los truenos!-

-así es, y otras cosas-

-¿qué cosas?-

Alucard suspiró antes de continuar. La energía de Mirrha a veces lo agotaba.

Alucard enseñó la brújula.

-los viajeros usan esto para saber el camino, porque la electricidad atrae esta aguja hacia el sur de la Tierra-

-¿qué?-

-la electricidad hace que las cosas se atraigan-

-¿a-atraerse?-

-si, y puede hacer que otras cosas se repelan-

-pero ¿cómo?-

-adentro de las cosas la electricidad tiene dos formas, por así decirlo. Positiva negativa, no quiere decir que sean buenas o malas, sólo quiere decir que son diferentes. Cuando dos objetos tienen electricidad positiva o electricidad negativa se repelen, pero cuando son opuestos, se atraen-

-¿los opuestos se atraen?- preguntó Mirrha pensativa.

-Así es- respondió Alucard alzando la vista. La chica lo miraba absorta, con las mejillas rosas y los labios entreabiertos. Apartó la vista algo turbado.- ¿por qué no vas a comer algo? Pensar hace que gastes energía

Mirrha se levantó sin decir nada, pero sus orejas estaban coloradas y salió mirando el suelo.

-No sé qué estoy haciendo recordando esto- se dijo Alucard a sí mismo la noche que le presentó el laboratorio a Mirrha. Había pasado las noches de las últimas semanas construyendo el espacio. No estaba precisamente exhausto, pero por alguna razón estaba ansioso.

La encontró en una de las salas, leyendo de cabeza en el sillón y con la brújula colgando en su cuello.

-¡Señor Tepes!- exclamó al verlo, acomodándose con vergüenza.

-Acompáñame por favor-

Mirrha se puso nerviosa de repente.

-Si- respondió levantándose y siguiéndolo hacia las escaleras de la biblioteca. Al entrar, vió un especie de contenedor cubierto con una tela negra.

-Espera un momento- Alucard descubrió el objeto y reveló una especie de jaula de cristal que por detrás tenía una infinidad de bulbos y palancas.

-¿y esto… qué es?-

La chica observó a su maestro verter un líquido extraño dentro de uno de los bulbos. La maquinaria donde estaban las palancas comenzó a vibrar, y él las subía y bajaba, abría y cerraba llaves.

La jaula se empezó a llenar de vapor, las volutas giraban y giraban. Se compactaron a cada momento adquiriendo colores densos. Pronto Mirrha sabía lo que estaba viendo: nubes.

-las nubes provienen del agua Mirrha- explicaba Alucard mientras ella observaba absorta el espectáculo en la jaula.- Se evapora y sube al cielo, crea nubes. El agua conduce electricidad y cuando las nubes se llenan de agua, se frotan entre ellas, excitando la electricidad que llevan dentro y luego…

Dentro del contenedor empezó una danza de chispas e hilos de luz. Se propagaban como ramas de árboles, como telarañas.

Mirrha se había llevado las manos al pecho. Pronto le fue imposible seguir escuchando las palabras de su acompañante. Todo lo que veía eran las luces y los destellos del otro lado del cristal.

-Señor Tepes- lo llamó ella.

-Dime- dijo él volviendo su vista. Se asombró de ver una lágrima que recorría su mejilla. Pero ella le repuso sonriendo:

-gracias, es de verdad muy bello-

Entonces Alucard reconoció en la niña, el cabello negro de su padre y la ternura de su madre. Y pensó en él mismo: su cabello rubio y su silencio.

-No es nada- le contestó a la chica, y pensó entonces, con ganas de que su madre lo escuchara, donde quiera que estuviera, que su broma, no le hacía para nada gracia.

Miró de nuevo a Mirrha sonreír, extasiada.

-Con qué, los opuestos ¿eh?-Y se percató de que algo tibio se instalaba en su pecho.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirrha no lo decía, pero estaba llevando a cabo una investigación de la que el Sr. Tepes no sabía. Todos los días aprendía cosas del mundo, de las plantas, de los hombres. Pero permanecía en las sombras acerca de la historia de la casa, la biblioteca y su maestro.

En ocasiones, cuando estaba segura de que él no veía, merodeaba por los rincones, miraba con atención el tapiz de la pared, los grabados de madera, los muebles y cuadros cubiertos por telas negras. Un solo cuadro permanecía descubierto, el de la señora Tepes. Todo lo demás permanecía oculto para ella.

Podía pasar largos ratos mirándola, sus bucles dorados, sus facciones finas, le recordaban tanto al hombre que la había acogido. Recordaba lo que él le había dicho, que su madre había muerto por el fuego, y recordaba lo que dijo de su padre.

Su padre, pensaba Mirrha, quizá su padre era la explicación a su temperamento ¿pero cómo saberlo? Si todos los cuadros estaban tapados, y por toda la casa habían espejos que le regresaban una sola imagen: la suya.

Aún así Mirrha no se daba por vencida, había ocasiones en que la casa parecía compadecerse de ella y le regalaba una que otra reliquia. La primera fue una pluma muy extraña con una punta de metal, la encontró en una habitación que parecía ser una sala, tenía grabada una inscripción "Para Lisa, siempre tuyo. V.D.T".

No era robar, se dijo a sí misma. Es recopilar datos, datos para llegar al conocimiento, y el conocimiento es algo muy respetable ¿no?

Luego fue un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, muy pequeño como para un adulto. Estaba algo empañado pero tenía grabada la cara de un hombre con cuernos de venado, parecía un príncipe. En una esquina de la carátula, la palabra Cernunnos.

Y por último, una daga. Parecía de nuevo, hecha para un niño y tenía una serpiente grabada que ascendía de la hoja a la empuñadura. Esa imagen, sabía que la había visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba bien en dónde.

Ese día en particular la serpiente la perseguía, había salido a regar las hortalizas y a recolectar algunas de las verduras que había plantado, pero no podía pensar más que en la serpiente. Por fin la duda se hizo insoportable, dejó su canasto en la hierba y corrió adentro del castillo hacia la escalinata que llevaba a la biblioteca.

Se asomó con cuidado, su maestro parecía no estar presente. Bajó tratando de hacer el menos ruido y se puso a buscar entre los estantes, sabía que antes la había visto, pero no sabía en dónde.

¿Un libro? Sí. ¿Pero de qué?

¿Magia?

No.

¿Mapas?

No

¿Flora?

No.

¿Fauna?

No.

¿Recetas? Sí, recetas. De pronto lo recordó. No eran recetas, eran curaciones. Con las manos temblorosas alcanzó el libro, tirando a su alrededor otros más. En la portada vió a la serpiente ascendiendo por un báculo.

Parecía tener un caballo desbocado dentro del pecho. Tenía que llevarlo a su alcoba para compararlo, se dijo. Lo puso debajo de su brazo y se dispuso a levantar los demás libros cuando algo llamó su atención.

En el piso dispersas unas hojas con dibujos. Mirrha las tomó en sus manos y reconoció la fachada del castillo. Pero no estaba en el bosque, sino en el desierto. Entonces leyó con dificultad las páginas borrosas

"...el castillo ambulante. Aún no sabemos qué mecanismos usa para moverlo, ni en qué lugares ha estado a ciencia cierta. En los últimos años…[ilegible]...los alrededores de Wallachia unas cuantas veces. Hacia el sureste lo han visto en las ciudades del desierto…[ilegible]... países del norte. Se especula que su posición original es de hecho cerca de las montañas al este de Wallachia de donde se tienen registros del supuesto V.D.T. quién est…[ilegible] su insignia característica, las cabezas empaladas fuera de la propiedad."

V.D.T.

No podía evitar pensar que había visto algo que no debía ver. En la calidez del agua de su bañera de pronto el tapiz de la alcoba parecían cientos de ojos que la miraban recriminantes. Se hundió por completo y trató de aclarar su mente.

Se peinaba frente al tocador cuando vio la puerta abrirse en el espejo, solo cuando dió la vuelta, encontró a su maestro en el umbral. Se veía algo agitado.

-Mirrha- la llamó y su voz sonó inusual. ¿Estaría molesto? ¿La habría descubierto? _¿Tendría hambre?_

-Sr. Tepes- dijo antes de sentirse consciente de su piel expuesta y taparse un poco con los brazos. Él se acercó a ella con seriedad y le extendió algo envuelto en un pañuelo. Ella lo descubrió lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-P-pero… ¿por qué?-

-Ha estado en mi familia por años, era de mi madre. Con esta serpiente en la antigüedad se identificaba a la gente sabia, a los curadores. Mi madre me lo dió a mi, y yo te lo doy a ti ahora-

-Esto… no puedo-

-Ahora es tuyo-

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero se desvaneció en cuanto sintió la mano del joven apretar con fuerza su muñeca.

-Mirrha- dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro, no soñaba necesariamente amable y sus ojos rubios parecían fulgurar- hay cosas que están mejor enterradas. El pasado es a veces, demasiado para soportarlo. Y una casa puede volverse una tumba.

La cercanía la desconcertó pero no podía apartar la vista. Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo su amo era algo serio pero no podía dejar de ver su rostro. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y un dolor extraño en el estómago.

Alucard pareció percatarse y su expresión cambió de repente. Alejó la vista perturbado y soltó su muñeca.

La voz de Mirrha lo alcanzó antes de salir.

-la voy a proteger siempre- dijo. Y Alucard miró antes de salir como abrazaba la daga en su pecho.

Todos los ojos de la noche lo miraban a través de la ventana del observatorio mientras luchaba con sus impulsos. No podía evitar preguntarse, si ese era el estado en que su madre ponía a su padre durante su estancia en el castillo.

Le parecía escuchar la voz del conde detrás de su cabeza: _si no la alcanza el pasado, la alcanzarán tus impulsos. ¿Acaso no eres hijo mío?_


	5. Chapter 5

Era una chica algo inexpresiva. A diferencia de sus experiencias previas con humanos, y con personas tan explosivas como Sypha o Trevor, Alucard no había tenido problemas en adivinar sus pensamientos y entender lo que estaban sintiendo. Era algo natural para él aunque no pudiera simpatizar del todo. De niño, su madre era el referente principal de emociones que tenía. Era sencillo: la risa, el llanto, el ceño fruncido, la respiración agitada eran claros indicadores de la emoción. Pero con Mirrha, todo se volvía difuso. A lo largo del día su semblante permanecía imperturbable, como el de una muñeca de porcelana de las que fabrican en los países de oriente. No sonreía a menudo, no lloraba para nada, mucho menos fruncía el ceño, y cuando Alucard hacía un esfuerzo por leer sus pensamientos, el brillo negro de sus ojos lo absorbía por completo. Solo había mostrado emociones frente a él unas cuantas veces, cuando le pidió quedarse con él, cuando le enseñó el laboratorio y el día de la daga. Fuera de eso, era un misterio. La verdad era ridícula: estaba frustrado.

Desde el incidente con la daga no había podido convenir los sentimientos de la niña, ni los suyos propios. Pensaba que podría soportar vivir con alguien más. Y de alguna manera, era beneficioso, no vivía perdido en el tiempo, tenía momentos de ocio y sus pensamientos no lo consumían. Había cosas que despertaban conforme pasaba los días con ella, cosas que antes le parecían inútiles o sin importancia, como las flores que la chica acomodaba en vasijas por la casa. Alucard pensaba en un inicio que no tenía sentido cortarlas si iban a morir. O el aroma que se propagaba por la cocina cuando cocinaba, algo que por sí solo no ocurría cuando estaba sólo porque él no comía. La luz que entraba por las ventanas cuando ella descorría las cortinas por la mañana, el sonido de sus pasos por la mansión. Esas cosas efímeras que para Alucard por sí mismas no tenían razón de ser por lo pronto que se disipaban, pero que al mismo tiempo eran la evidencia de que alguien habitaba aquel lugar viejo y oscuro. Esas pequeñas cosas a las que cada día se sentía más apegado.

Pero también tenía sus conflictos, la inexpresión de Mirrha era uno, cuidarla de manera adecuada era otro (a menudo perdía la noción del tiempo y la tenía en vela más de lo necesario, o se tardaba en adivinar que pasaba frío o calor), y el más importante, su hambre.

¿Podía llamarla hambre? Ni él estaba seguro, solo sabía que había momentos en que su piel blanca y tersa, sus matices rojos, sus labios tiernos, todo, parecían partes de una deliciosa manzana que rogaba ser devorada. Eso mismo había sentido la noche que le regaló la daga de su madre y había salido corriendo como un cobarde cuando una minúscula gota de sangre se asomó en los labios curtidos de la joven. Se sentía patético.

Justo en ese momento, por ejemplo, se sentía aún más, no solo por los pensamientos previos que tenía sino por los presentes, Mirrha estaba retrasada, de nuevo. Había pasado ya unas cuantas veces en las últimas semanas, llegaba de cazar y se le veía algo diferente en el rostro. Alucard no sabía si había sido atacada, si se había lastimado o si sólo estaba cansada pero definitivamente había algo diferente. Trataba de leerla pero ella se rehuía, o se apuraba en ocuparse en cualquier cosa que ocupara su mente. Lo estaba volviendo loco, pero tampoco quería ser imprudente ni hacerla sentir como que la estaba vigilando, así que su frustración se había estado acumulando y acumulando sin poder hayar solución.

En eso pensaba cuando sintió abrirse una de las puertas traseras. _Mirrha_, pensó,_ ¿por qué no entró por la puerta de siempre? _

Algo extraño se removió en su estómago y se trasladó lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina, en donde sentía su presencia. Acababa de llegar, aún tenía puesta su capa y lavaba (quizá el cadáver de alguna ave o un conejo) su cabello le tapaba el rostro.

-Tardaste- dijo Alucard en cuanto pudo.

-Lo siento- murmuró ella sin verlo aún- la liebre me llevó por un camino que no conocía bien y me tardé en regresar.

Por alguna razón, sentía que estaba mintiendo, que no le estaba diciendo algo pero ¿qué decir? ¿Cómo averiguar la verdad sin asustarla, sin causar más conflictos que los que ya sentía?

Alucard se acercó aún más y Mirrha empezó a temblar un poco por el frío, entonces lo sintió. Un aroma tenue pero perceptible, el olor de otro ser humano. Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y pudo sentir que algo en alguna parte de su cuerpo se calentaba.

Mirrha- la llamó con una voz súbitamente oscura- ¿encontraste algo además de animales?

-¿además de…?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque en ese momento su amo le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. Ella soltó un chillido por la sorpresa, los ojos del hombre tenían en ese momento el color del vino. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Alucard descubrió en ese momento una herida en la mejilla que dejaba escapar una minúscula gota de sangre. Apartó la vista de inmediato y soltó el rostro de la chica.

Olvídalo- dijo nada más. Y salió de la habitación tan rápido como llegó. Algo le oprimía el vientre y un líquido frío le subía por los brazos y ah, la calidez familiar de la sangre. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la orilla del río y ahora permanecía quieto y empapado, incapaz de sentir frío a pesar del aire. Mirrha, ¿cuanto más lo iba a hacer sufrir?


	6. Chapter 6

La niña sintió algo caliente resbalar por sus mejillas y hacía lo que podía por esconder su rostro en su cabello. _Mirrha_, había dicho su nombre de nuevo, de una manera tan oscura y terrorífica que la había puesto a temblar, y a pesar de eso, no sabía cómo empezar a explicar, o qué decir. La verdad era que guardar un secreto del hombre que la había acogido y enseñado la estaba volviendo loca.

Todo empezó unas semanas atrás cuando al perseguir una liebre se salió del camino habitual. Ya le había dado con la flecha y seguía escabulléndose por todas partes. Cuando por fin la atrapó escuchó un crujir de ramas y pensando que era un venado hizo caso omiso pero luego.

-oye niña, ¿qué haces aquí?- la sangre se le heló en ese momento. Montado en un caballo, un chico rubio la miraba, con los ojos pálidos y azules como hielo, tenía tal vez dos años más que ella.- ¿eres muda? estas muy lejos de la aldea, deberías regresar

En ese momento solo hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, apuntó el arco hacia él, los ojos del joven se abrieron con sorpresa y luego se cerraron de golpe con el disparo. Cuando los abrió de nuevo la chica ya no estaba.

Mirrha entró por la puerta apurada y sintió la mirada de su guardián sobre ella. Pero se apuró en reponerse y dijo "he llegado" de la forma más natural que pudo. Estaba algo nerviosa por el incidente, pero, al fin y al cabo no iba a volver a encontrarse con aquella persona, o eso fue lo que pensó, por que unos días después mientras se encontraba buscando bayas sintió que algo la miraba entre los arbustos.

Escabulléndose entre los árboles logró identificar una figura que la seguía y justo cuando pasaba a su lado, salió de su escondite apuntando la flecha. Era aquel chico de nuevo. Esta vez fue ella la que tragó aire con sorpresa.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó inmediatamente.

Vaya, hablas, qué sorpresa- dijo él en tono burlón.

¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió ella tensando el arco. Él trago un nudo en su garganta.

No quiero hacerte daño, tranquila. Estoy viajando y mi compañía hizo su campamento cerca. Te escuché caminar sin saber que eras tú y me puse a seguir los pasos ¿de dónde vienes?- la chica lo miró con detenimiento, su cabello no era tan rubio como el de Alucard y parecía tener en su semblante implantado una sorna perpetua que a decir verdad, la irritaba un poco.

De ningún lado- dijo simplemente- deberías irte, hay osos por aquí.

Espera- dijo él- ¿vives por aquí?

No, este lugar es inhabitable, deberías irte- dijo antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos. En esa ocasión pensó en decir algo a Alucard, pero no quería molestarlo con cosas sin importancia, y además, si dijo que estaba viajando, lo más probable es que la próxima vez que saliera a cazar ya no estaría. Eso fue lo que pensó, y atrasó lo más que pudo salir a cazar de nuevo, hasta que no le quedó más opción.

Esta vez decidió ir por el cauce del río, cuando el sonido familiar de las piedras fue interrumpido por el crujir de ramas y un golpe seco. Ahí tirado en la orilla, una vez más el extraño. Mirrha frunció el ceño de inmediato.

¿otra vez tú?- preguntó con cansancio.

también me da gusto verte- le contestó él reponiendose de la caída.- ¿por qué te gusta deambular tan lejos de la aldea?

la chica lo miró con detenimiento y sólo después contestó simplemente.-me gustan las bayas que crecen por aquí-

Ah, eso…- el joven le extendió algo en ese momento. Era su canasta, pero estaba llena de moras y bayas- la dejaste la última vez, me comí las que recolectaste esa vez pero la llené a manera de disculpas.

Mirrha dudó en tomarla al principio pero al final cedió.-gracias- murmuró por lo bajo.

No hay de qué, eres una chica extraña, pero debo decir que tienes agallas, no cualquiera viene a esta parte del bosque armado solo con un arco. Dicen que habita una bestia en lo profundo ¿sabías?- dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.

Seguro sólo son los osos, a la gente en esa aldea le gustan mucho los chismes-

Ah, entonces vives ahí ¡lo sabía!- Mirrha empezaba a sentirse incómoda- y seguramente tu familia es de curadores ¿no?

¿Eh?- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

La daga que llevas ahí, es una daga de curadores ¿cierto? Mi familia se dedica a vender objetos extraños, viajamos en caravana, y recuerdo haber visto antes cosas con esa serpiente inscripta, debe ser antigua- la chica se dió cuenta de que había dejado pasar mucho tiempo con aquel extraño. Tenía que hallar la forma de volver ya.

Debo irme ahora- dijo y se internó en el bosque.

Oye, espera- dijo él siguiendo el paso- no es seguro que vayas sola, déjame acompañarte.

No- se apresuró a decir.- estoy bien. Ustedes deberían acampar más cerca de la aldea, es cierto que el bosque es peligroso pero no hay ningún monstruo.

La gente de las aldeas no nos quiere mucho ¿sabes? Piensan que somos ladrones o cosas así- dijo él rascándose la cabeza. Ella se sintió mal por él en ese momento, conocía bien lo crueles que podían ser las personas en ese pueblo.

la gente en las aldeas es tonta, no se pierden de mucho en serio- contestó sin pensar mientras seguía caminando.

si bueno… no pasa nada… la gente en Wallachia es así desde los desiertos hasta las montañas, hey, espera- Mirrha paró en seco.

¿haz estado en los desiertos?- preguntó de pronto. El joven captó un destello en sus ojos.

-bueno sí, en muchas partes, las caravanas viven viajando, a mucha gente no le gusta pero… los cielos estrellados, el paisaje, la gente… a mi me gusta todo eso- Mirrha notó cómo mientras hablaba, los ojos del chico parecían viajar y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin querer.

vaya…- dijo él- con que también sonríes.-Ella alejó la vista de inmediato. Siguió caminando con prisa intentando perderlo, pero se movía muy bien entre los arbustos y estaba empezando a cansarse.- ¿no es mejor que regreses? tu familia debe estar preocupada

no tengo familia- contestó ella tajante.

oh, lo siento…- murmuró el chico apenado- en ese caso… ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo?

Mirrha paró de inmediato, y lo cuestionó con los ojos. Él se sorprendió por su expresión y contestó sonriendo:

No tenemos un curador en la caravana, sería de mucha ayuda y además viajarías con nosotros y verías muchas cosas… y…- Mirrha dejó de escuchar, sólo podía ver su sonrisa y sus mejillas ruborizadas. _Debo regresar_, pensaba.- ¿qué opinas?

-yo…- de pronto sintió el suelo temblar de manera inusual, algo se movía rápido hacia ellos arrancando ramas y removiendo la tierra. Cuando la chica se dió cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, el oso apareció frente a ellos.- ¡corre!

Tomó al chico del brazo y se internó en el bosque, pero el animal avanzaba rápido hacia ellos. Sin darse cuenta se habían metido en su territorio. Sentía el corazón estrellarse contra sus costillas y las zarzas rasguñarle las piernas. De pronto el camino desapareció, frente a ellos una enorme piedra tapaba el paso. Mirrha apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando el oso ya estaba frente a ellos, tomó una flecha como pudo y tensó su arco. Como pudo apuntó y la flecha fue a parar al ojo del animal. Ambos salieron corriendo de nuevo.

Después de un rato, la chica reconoció el lugar, sabía que estaba cerca de la mansión así que soltó al chico.

Debemos separarnos- dijo terminante- yo iré hacia allá, tú regresa al campamento.

Pero…-

¡Pero nada! Estoy bien. Necesitas irte, ya.- a juzgar por su apariencia, su compañero seguía en shock. Mirrha aprovechó para escabullirse entre los arbustos y librarse de él. Alcanzó a cazar una liebre en el camino.

Ahora estaba en la cocina, tratando de recuperarse de la interacción con su maestro. Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero no sabía cómo, ni qué decir, y la culpa se la estaba comiendo viva.


	7. Chapter 7

Alucard caminaba de regreso, sintiendo el viento en su cabello empapado. ¿Por qué no lo había considerado antes? Era lógico que para ella, que creció con gente a su alrededor, tarde o temprano empezaría a sentir la falta del contacto humano. "Humano". Qué ironía, la gente por la que llegó al punto de matar a su padre, eran la razón potencial por la que Mirrha se alejaría de él en algún momento… porque el hijo de un vampiro, no es exactamente humano ¿o si?

_¿Qué estás pensando?,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Desde el principio sabías que no sería mucho tiempo._ Se rascó la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, pero lo que logró distraerlo fue el crujir de una rama. De inmediato dirigió sus ojos a dónde venía el sonido y vio emerger de las sombras una figura desconocida.

-oh, una persona- era un joven más o menos de la edad de Mirrha, con el cabello cenizo y los ojos muy azules. Su ropa estaba rasgada de algunas partes y tenía raspones por todas partes de donde asomaban pequeñas gotas de sangre.- yo… ¿de casualidad vio a una chica por aquí?

Alucard abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿disculpa…?-

-una chica, como de esta estatura, estaba con ella hace poco pero apareció un oso y salió huyendo hacia el interior del bosque pero…- Alucard pensó qué decir por unos instantes.

-estás herido- dijo por fin.

-oh, sólo son rasguños- contestó el joven.

-ven conmigo- Alucard se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-e-espera…- el chico empezó a seguirle el paso. Lo miró con detenimiento y no pudo evitar pensar que era algo sospechoso. No estaba vestido como para ir de caza, tenía el cabello y la ropa húmedos como si se hubiera metido al río así sin más, y estaba demasiado tranquilo como para estar perdido en el interior del bosque… y además, cerca de aquella persona… hacía frío, por alguna razón.-¿vives por aquí?

-algo así- repuso Alucard simplemente. El joven arqueó su ceja con desconfianza. Pronto entre los árboles apareció la fachada del castillo y el chico sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda, ese lugar le resultaba muy familiar por alguna razón.

La puerta principal se abrió y dejó salir a una figura conocida. La chica paró en seco en cuanto los vió y dejó caer sus brazos sorprendida. El joven que caminaba detrás de Alucard hizo lo mismo.

-e-esa es…-

-Mirrha- la llamó su amo. Y en su voz que normalmente era gentil y aterciopelada, la niña sintió un inusual filo- aquí hay una persona herida, cúrala.

-Mirrha…-repitió el rubio muy bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que Alucard no lo oyera. Sin más, entró por la puerta del castillo dejando a los dos jóvenes solos y sin prisa bajó por las escaleras de la biblioteca tratando de descifrar, qué era lo que estaba sintiendo.


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Eres su hermana?- preguntó el chico. Ella no respondió, siguió vendando sus heridas.- ¿o su criada?

Mirrha ni siquiera lo miraba.

-Esto va a doler un poco- dijo y apretó sus vendajes. Él se retorció un poco de dolor pero luego se repuso y se sintió extrañamente aliviado del cuerpo. _Debe ser por ese ungüento que usó_, pensó.

-_Mirrha_\- la chica se estremeció al oír su nombre. Hace tiempo que la única persona que lo pronunciaba era el señor Tepes.- es un bonito nombre, te queda

-Será mejor que vuelvas con tu gente- dijo ella sin más.

-Ese hombre… esconde algo ¿sabías?- se apresuró a decir el chico tomándola por la muñeca- lo vi descender de un árbol como si fuera un ave. Sea lo que sea, no tienes que seguir trabajando para él. Ven conmigo.

Mirrha se levantó de inmediato al oír sus palabras.

-Es mejor que te vayas ahora- dijo sin dirigir la mirada hacia él.

-Mi…- el joven interrumpió sus palabras cuando sintió la estancia tornarse fría de repente. Se giró de inmediato y encontró al hombre que los miraba desde el umbral.

-Terminé de vendarlo, Señor Tepes. El chico está por irse- se apresuró a decir mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

-Ya veo- contestó. Mirrha paró en seco y lo miró. Había algo en su mirada, algo inusual que lo hacía verse menos humano.-En ese caso escóltalo. Sigue débil.

La chica abrió los labios para contestar pero su amo desapareció en ese instante. Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y contenido. Luego se giró para ver a su acompañante.

-Vamos- dijo de manera seca, de nuevo se adelantó hacia la entrada.

Ya llevaban un rato caminando cuando empezó a anochecer.

-¿Todavía no te parece familiar el paraje?- preguntó Mirrha, cada vez más impaciente.

-Lo siento- contestó su acompañante- de verdad no recuerdo bien, creo que golpeé mi cabeza con algo y desde ese momento todo ha sido muy borroso.

Los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de la chica, le parecía que ella también estaba perdida. Si las cosas seguían así tal vez tendrían que parar y acampar. No. Sacudió la cabeza. _Debo regresar a toda costa_, pensó.

-Eres… su aprendiz ¿no es así?- por fin se rompió el silencio.

-Algo así-

-Pero… ¿es por tu propia voluntad?- ella solo asintió. El chico se rascó la cabeza. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Mirrha parecía ser una chica fuerte: cazaba, sabía usar el arco, era una curadora (en potencia), y parecía conocer las mañas del bosque, si quisiera, tal vez viviría en la aldea y no con aquel tipo raro, pero aún así tenía un presentimiento extraño. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba siendo ridículo, que la chica había dicho que no quería ir con él y debía de respetarlo, pero había una reverberación en su cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz. De pronto se percató de que estaba anocheciendo peligrosamente rápido- ¿no crees que será mejor que acampemos?

Ella pareció no escucharlo, siguió caminando un poco más hasta que por fin paró de golpe haciendo que el chico casi le pisara los talones. Luego se dio media vuelta y se puso a buscar en el piso.

-Bien. Nos detendremos. Busca algo con qué hacer una fogata- le ordenó, había algo de molestia en su voz suave. Él no dijo nada, pero obedeció. En cuanto reunieron suficientes pedacillos de leña, el rubio se lanzó de manera "caballerosa" a encender la fogata, lo cual logró de manera prodigiosa.

-Eso fue rápido- lo elogió la chica de forma desganada y luego volvió a sumirse en su silencio.

-Lo siento- dijo por fin él.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- preguntó ella de nuevo indiferente.

-Claramente tu maestro disfruta de la privacidad y no le gusta recibir gente en su casa y… creo que te puse en una situación incómoda con él- tras pronunciar esto la chica dejó su semblante indiferente y cambió su semblante por uno más honesto, dejando salir un suspiro.

-Fue mi culpa…- murmuró- debí haber sido honesta con él. Pero tenía miedo…

-¿De él?-

-¡No! Bueno… tenía miedo de hacerlo enfadar. Es cierto que no le gustan los _humanos_\- al joven le pareció raro el uso de esta palabra, pero no hizo mucho caso- y pensé que no volvería a verte, pero luego el oso… no pude protegerte, y te deje solo y herido ¡eso no es lo que hace un curador! Debí haberte llevado conmigo y ser sincera y admitir que nos metí en problemas porque la culpa de haberle mentido es peor que cualquier cosa.

El chico se sintió tocado por alguna razón por sus palabras y dejó salir una sonrisa gentil de sus labios.

-En serio lo quieres ¿no?- las mejillas de la chica se pintaron de escarlata a la luz del fuego. El dejó escapar una risita pero en seguida sintió la palma de la chica presionar contra sus labios y encontró en su cara una expresión de alerta.

-¿Escuchaste?- escuchó que susurraba. Sonaban como crujidos de hojas, como múltiples pasos que trituraban restos de ramas y hojas mientras se acercaban más y más. De entre las sombras de los árboles emergieron entonces unos hocicos enormes y detrás de ellos, las bestias y sus ojos rojos, como inyectados de sangre.

_¿Qué son estas cosas?_, se preguntó el joven. Eran demasiado grandes para ser coyotes y demasiado fornidos para ser lobos. Tenían hocicos largos pero caras aplastadas como murciélagos y se lamían dos colmillos refulgentes. Cuando sintieron que se abalanzarían a ellos, Mirrha alcanzó a coger su arco y él por su parte tomó una rama gruesa y la metió a la fogata, cuando hubo prendido las sacudió frente a ellos para ahuyentar a las bestias.

-Tenemos que correr- dijo él. Ella asintió y tras lanzar la rama consumiéndose hacia ellos, aprovecharon esa distracción para oír. Ambos corrían uno al lado del otro sin dirección aparente, tropezando con piedras y ramas que rasgaron sus ropas pero no se atrevían a parar, pero sentían a las bestias pisandoles los talones. El joven tropezó de repente con una rama y rodó por el piso hasta estamparse con un árbol. Mirrha se volvió y al ver que no se movía, regresó hacia él.

-Debes de levantarte- le exclamó en cuanto lo vió.

-No… puedo… vete tú…- alcanzó a murmurar él, le parecía a la chica que iba a perder el sentido.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- exclamó. De pronto oscureció la noche. Mirrha miró a todas partes pero no podía percibir nada más que un frío que se apoderaba de inmediato del lugar, para cuando se despejó el cielo, ahí estaba él. Ambos jóvenes se petrificaron al ver su figura, y el aire dejó sus pulmones cuando al aparecer una de las bestias entre los árboles, la figura se abalanzó sobre ella. Todo lo que pudieron identificar después fue que la sangre brotaba del cuello destazado de la criatura que rodaba agonizante por el suelo. Cuando él se giró hacia ellos estaba bañado en ese líquido oscuro y denso.

-Mirrha…- dijo. Y sonaba aliviado. Pero los ojos de ella se abrieron como si estuvieran gritando y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo hasta quedar a su lado con el arco tensado. La flecha se fue a encarnar en la frente de la segunda bestia que se debatía detrás de ellos aún consciente. Alucard se lanzó hacia ella y con un movimiento certero le destrozó el cuello, el cadáver rodó hasta quedar junto al de su compañero.

Las piernas de la chica se rindieron en ese momento, pero justo antes de caer al suelo, sintió una presencia fría que la envolvía, una presencia que ya conocía y que lejos de hacerla temblar, la hizo suspirar con alivio.

-Gracias de nuevo, por todo. Y lamento las molestias- el chico se inclinó humildemente ante el hombre y la joven.

-No hay de qué Ariol- dijo ella, él se sonrojó un poco al oírla entonar su nombre.

-Te traje esto- dijo- y le extendió una bolsa de cuero que tenía una serpiente similar a la de su daga- se las vendieron a mis padres hace tiempo. Espero que te sirvan.

Mirrha tomó la bolsa e inspeccionó su interior: unas tijeras, un mortero y una lámpara de aceite inusualmente pequeña. Los ojos de la chica se nublaron y saltó a su cuello abrazándolo. Él se quedó helado por un instante pero luego correspondió.

-Hasta que volvamos a vernos- dijo mientras se separaban. Luego miró al Señor Tepes, quien en su opinión era demasiado joven para ser un señor y asintió con respeto. Él hizo lo mismo, luego se subió a su caballo y desapareció.

-¿Entramos?- dijo Alucard cuando ya no podían verlo.

-Mhm- asintió ella sonriente.

Al despertar luego del ataque en el bosque, lo primero que vió fue el rostro de Alucard. Estaba sentado junto a su cama con la mirada fija en ella. Pronto las lágrimas se escurrieron de su rostro y como pudo murmuró "perdón, perdón" hasta que sintió su mano fría presionar su frente y secar sus mejillas. No dijo nada pero su rostro la hizo sentir tranquila de manera inmediata. Luego supo que Ariol, así se llamaba el chico rubio, había despertado antes que ella, y dejando a un lado su herida en la cabeza, casi no estaba lastimado de ninguna forma. Alucard lo había curado y el chico había salido por la mañana a buscar a su familia que seguramente estaban preocupados. Luego le dijo que se quedara en la cama, que traería algo para comer y que pasaría el día en reposo.

-Lo siento- dijo de nuevo. Casi escondida en las cobijas- Debí…

-Mirrha-dijo su amo interrumpiendo- No hiciste nada malo. Estás aprendiendo a curar a las personas, es natural que te encuentres con ellas, mi madre pensaría muy bien de ti. Además… no debí dejarte ir sola, debí acompañarlos. No volveré a ser así de descuidado.

La chica pensaba aún en esas palabras mientras estudiaba su herbolario en su cuarto. Luego de eso su maestro estuvo cuidando de ella hasta que se quedó dormida. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse cuando tocaron a su puerta. En el umbral estaba parado su maestro, ella se levantó al verlo.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo y las mejillas de la chica comenzaron a calentarse al oír esto.- ponte ese vestido- de inmediato el vestido blanco apareció extendido sobre el colchón- y baja cuando estes lista.

Mirrha obedeció. El vestido blanco de botones le enmarcaba el cuello y contrastaba contra su cabello oscuro y sus labios rojizos. Al bajar la escalera principal percibió un parpadeo de luces. Delante de ella se iluminaban las velas del pasillo marcándole el camino. Pronto llegó a la puerta de una estancia en donde no recordaba haber estado, y al empujar la puerta apareció frente a ella un salón iluminado por velas, con un piano en el fondo que se tocaba de forma automática y una figura que la esperaba en la esquina.

En cuanto lo miró no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón saltaba. Llevaba puesta una camisa adornada y un listón aterciopelado, se había echado el cabello ligeramente hacia atrás y lucía en sus ojos como el hombre más apuesto que había visto nunca. No supo cuando llegó frente a ella.

-¿q-qué es esto?- preguntó en un susurro. Como si tuviera miedo de que estuviera viendo una ilusión que podría deshacerse con su aliento.

-Es la fiesta de la aldea, era hoy ¿no? Pensé que te haría sentir menos sola- era cierto. No le gustaba la fiesta de la aldea a decir verdad. Odiaba ver a todos los hombres y mujeres lanzando miradas desdeñosas a su madre. Lo había olvidado por completo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mano de su maestro sobre la suya, mientras la conducía seguro pero gentil hacia el salón y comenzaba a bailar con ella.

-N-no soy muy buena- se excusó de inmediato con las mejillas coloradas.

-Yo tampoco, no bailaba más que con mi madre y la última vez fue hace mucho- dijo con su voz profunda. Y al estar así, tan despreocupados le parecía imposible creer que apenas hace unos días casi moría a manos de esas extrañas criaturas.

-Aquellas bestias en el bosque…- Alucard la miró un momento en silencio y luego habló.

-No eran animales normales, son un tipo de demonios-

-Hace algunos años había muchos demonios por aquí-

-Sí- dijo él- había muchos demonios en Wallachia. Ya no los hay como en ese entonces, pero siguen rondando… lo que hay en la biblioteca, es algo codiciado digamos, por gente peligrosa, por gente…- _como yo_ pensó en decir, pero no lo hizo- que no es humana.

La chica miró hacia el suelo y calló unos instantes. Luego alzó los ojos y Alucard percibió una extraña determinación en su mirada.

-De ahora en adelante estudiaré más, no solo sobre curar, aprenderé todo lo que tenga que aprender para proteger esta casa- dijo decidida. Alucard casi sonríe.

Luego de un momento volvió a hablar.

-Debe de estar cansado- murmuró viendo su pecho- por el ataque.

-No es nada- dijo él. Ella guardó silencio un poco más y luego volvió a hablar.

-S-si quiere puede… _beber_\- Alucard se sorprendió un poco al escucharla- tal vez lo ayudaría a recuperarse.

-No hace falta- respondió pero la chica alzó sus ojos consternada.

-Está bien- insistió- estoy recuperada y…

-Mirrha- la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Dije que estaba bien- dijo ella con más decisión.- Dije que lo haría cada que fuera necesario, y es necesario, es mi culpa que esté así de cansado.

Alucard alejó la vista esta vez. Por alguna razón se sentía incómodo al luchar contra su determinación.

-Está bien- dijo.- Solo un poco.

Las mejillas de la niña se encendieron de nuevo, y se estremeció al sentir las puntas heladas de los dedos de su amo, que descubrían su cuello. Cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Dejó escapar un quejido silencioso al sentir sus colmillos cerca de su clavícula, pero resistió el dolor. Se retiraron de su piel y entonces dos hilillos de sangre empezaron a manar, que Alucard tomó en su boca para empezar a beber, con sus brazos alrededor de la chica, sosteniendola con fuerza.

Mirrha pensó entonces que su boca era lo único tibio de su cuerpo y apoyó sus manos en su pecho. Ambos estaban tan absortos que no escucharon la carroza que se detenía, ni la puerta principal abriéndose, sólo cuando una brisa del exterior entró al salón apagando algunas velas, se percataron de que dos figuras los observaban desde el umbral.


End file.
